The overall goals of the Research Training and Education Core of the NYU Center for the Study of Asian American Health (CSAAH) are two-fold: 1) to stimulate interest and cultivate the professional development and leadership skills of the next generation of Asian American health researchers and 2) to strengthen the research capacity of community providers already serving Asian American populations to foster more community-initiated research. In this vein, we will continue to create and implement pipeline, research training and workforce development and leadership opportunities that will stimulate growth and interest in Asian American health and health disparities research issues. We will build on the following: a) a strong and comprehensive research training and educational foundation already established during the last eight years as a P60 Project EXPORT Center and a Center of Excellence under the NIMHD; b) the ties that CSAAH has with other research training programs across NYU; c) the resources that support other program project infrastructures that utilize a community-based participatory research (CBPR) and public health approach; and 4) the extensive and trans-disciplinary faculty network at NYU already conducting minority health and health disparities research. The Charles B. Wang Community Health Center (CBWCHC), the NYU Health Promotion and Prevention Research Center (PRC), the NYU B Free Center of Excellence in the Elimination of Health Disparities (B Free CEED), the NYU and Health and Hospitals Corporation (HHC) Clinical and Translational Science Institute (CTSI), and the Steinhardt Public Health Program will collaborate with CSAAH in the development of research training and educational activities. Each of these partners share a long and trusted history of working with CSAAH in developing research training and educational programs for students, young professionals, and junior investigators and are committed to CSAAH's goals and aims, including those specific to the Research Training and Education Core.